With the development of Internet technologies, many Internet-based applications come forth, such as network games based on Internet and Instant Messaging, and requirements of the applications on transmission rate have been raised continuously. Since the modes of the Browser/Server (B/S) and Client/Server (C/S) structures are the main mode in the Internet, and in these modes, a server must be set in the network and information is transmitted through the server in the network, the requirements of the Internet-based applications on the processing speed of the server also have been raised continuously. In this case, fluency and effect of an Internet-based application are affected if the network rate is slow. Therefore, the Peer to Peer (P2P) technology called peer connection or peer network connection is adopted generally for the implement of the Internet-based application.
Two communication modes, Transfer Control Protocol (TCP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP), may be adopted in P2P. In general, for an application in which a data packet is required to reach the destination as soon as possible, such as the on-line games of keyboard type with high antagonism, UDP mode is adapted to implement the P2P communication.
In practical, infrastructure of servers in the Internet is established in the manner of multiple Internet Data Centers (IDCs). By this manner, a user is led to access a server with which the user may connect at a high rate and employs a Client-Server-Client (CSC) mode to communicate. In general, for an application employing the above UDP mode to implement the P2P communication, especially for an on-line game, as long as the network rate between a user and the server is fast, the application fluency can be guaranteed. However, since the data between users need to be forwarded through a server, the data amount of the server is very large and the load of the server is very heavy. As a result, the information interaction rate of users may become slow.